ratchetfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Silver Ratchet
The Silver Ratchet game is for the PS3, a prologue of the Silver Lombax trilogy. Story Junk Clock Ratchet was kidnapped the day of the ceremony, the day ratchet and Clank was awarded for the defeat of Dr. Nefarious, again. But the leader of the Junk Soldier revolters from the Junk Clock was furious and drag him while he was remaining down. Later, he awoke to see the Junk Soldiers and Revoltrax was about to kill Ratchet until a record from dropped from his loose pocket of his pants. Revoltrax discovered who he was before a regular lombax and have the Junk Soldiers removed the fur paint. Turns out he's one of the temporary Silver Lombax. The battle between the enraged Silver Lombax and the Scrap Metal Knight Revoltrax has begun as he arms himself with a Buster Blaster and a Rize Cannon. He finished off Revoltrax and escaped the exploding Junk Clock by sheer luck that he flew into outer space and crash into Planet Igliak's Illuminopolis. Illuminopolis, Planet Igliak The civilians were scared of the legendary Silver Lombax and the authorities order a kill/capture on the lombax. Ratchet was in shock that the authorities did not recognize him and have to fight them, even Aphelion did not noticing him. At the Qwark Remembrance Tower, he has to battle Cronk and Zephyr and they do not recognize him. He has no choice but to escape Igliak and leave everything behind after battling the two warbots. The warbots were not giving up easily but the other Silver Lombaxes EMPed them and gave Ratchet a knockout of his life. Meanwhile, Talwyn and Clank investigate the site of the battle and the two Warbots does not remember except the Silver Lombax and the other three Lombaxes as well. Clank does not understand about the Silver Lombaxes and blasts off with Qwark to investigate the situation. SL Encampment, Planet Gundrum Ratchet awoke once again to see Silver Lombaxes who saved his life from Cronk and Zephyr and met the leader of those who were freed from the dimensionator and Tachyon's armies, Azimuth's son Arrow and gave Ratchet a Terramoth Hide Combat Suit and his original Swingshot plus Grindboots and the new Dynasty rocket launcher. He heads out to explore the encampment and then come face-to-face with Arrow's three challenges. But afterwards, the main villain Kraken the Terrible of the Polaris Hunter Force followed Ratchet's scent and bombarded Gundrum with several squads of SPAAG (Special Patrol Automatronic Action Gooddoers) Bridagiers to arrest the rouge Lombax. Ratchet has to save the Silver Lombaxes and fight back Kraken's army. The SPAAG forces fled into their battleship Epsilion and the Silver Lombaxes won the battle. Arrow was impressed and wants Ratche to meet him at the Azimuth Memorial Temple. When he got there, a special ship was given to Ratchet and he flew to Planet Justikon. Dracil Jungle, Planet Justikon Ratchet arrived on Dracil Jungle and got a call from Arrow about a ruins up ahead and was told to head over there for clues, so he bought a Zard Launcher and a renewed Tesla Claw. He battles against the Dracilian Wolfbarks and Justicon Genius Apes but when he got to the ruins. He thought Clank would be easier to get back right now when he encountered a locking mechanism but picked up a Silver Lombaxes' Force-Opener. He uses the Force Opener and suddenly he was inside and through the elevator. He then battles some Dracil Ruins Spiders and Guardros. But when he reached what Arrow was talking about, the first sacred item to Ratchet's msysterious transformation, a Dracilian Guardian Medusa came and attacked Ratchet but he was quick and battled the Medusa and defeated her. He was about to retrieve the item and Arrow teleport him out to the SL Starbase Nazo. Nazo, Outer Space After Dracil Jungle, Clank and Qwark asked the locals of Axiom City but the Terachnoids doesn't know except for one. Clank asked about Ratchet's disappearance but only the answer was that the Silver Lombaxes might have kidnapped him. Clank and Qwark were puzzled and continue their investigation. On the SL Starbase Nazo, Ratchet was teleported to the bridge and gave Arrow the item which was a jewel relic used as part of a three-piece weapon by a lost race before the Lombaxes. But then the SPAAG attacked Nazo and Ratchet must defend Nazo so he bought the new melee weapon, Sonic Blade. Arrow thought they're after the first relic piece and must protect it at all cost.